The Ultimate Torture
by Organization III
Summary: Xemnas...tied and bound in a dark room...left to face the ultimate pain...


All the lights were out. Xemnas yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. He'd gone through the kitchen, the café, the basement, the front hall. Everyone else had already gone to bed, and he'd just finished turning off the lights and putting the books away that the others had ignored. He rubbed back his white hair, stifling yet another yawn. Time for him to go to bed. His mind was on his red sleeping pants and his stuffed Nobody plushie as he started up the curved white stairwell, wearily rubbing at his eyes. He'd only gone up a few stairs when something caught his ankle, and The Superior went sprawling on his facing. The air blue around him, he started to push himself up, whimpering a little from his bruised shin. Something slammed into his back, throwing his flat on the stairs. Xemnas gasped in pain as all the air went out of him, then he was roughly flipped onto his back. A cold hand was on his throat, choking him mercilessly. Xemnas clawed in blind panic at his attacker, but the merciless grip only tightened on his throat, choking off all his breath. Gasping desperately, Xemnas tried to wrestle away.

"Oh no, you don't," someone sneered from the darkness, and something was slammed roughly over Xemnas's mouth. The Superior gasped instinctively, choking as he tasted the thick, foggy drug. He struggled, but his attacker pressed the mask tighter, holding the Nobody in a cruel grip. Blindly, unwillingly, Xemnas gulped a few more heaving breaths of the drug, and his eyes began to swim. He heard laughing from the darkness, struggled weakly, then his white head fell back against the stairs, his body limp.

"Too easy," one of the attackers smirked, deftly beginning to bind the unconscious body.

"He won't feel so good in a little while," the other said, removing the mask. "Come on, let's get him to The Chamber."

Xemnas woke up with a merciless headache, the world spinning. It was dark, too dark, and his legs ached abominably. What was going on? Suddenly, he realized that everything was upside down. He could feel his hair hanging down from his scalp, pulling at his skin. His arms and elbows were bound tightly to his sides, and the pain in his legs must be from where he was hung, upside down, from a ceiling. The Superior groaned, shifting painfully. The headache was tearing his head apart.

"Awake now, are we?" Someone said from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Xemnas snarled, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He struggled, but his captors only laughed.

"You can't get out that way," one of them sneered. "You're hanging from a hook in The Chamber. Metal walls, metal doors. A security lock. Utterly trapped. You cannot escape."  
"The Chamber?" Xemnas repeated. His head throbbed.

"The Chamber of Ultimate Torture," one of them said from the darkness, stroking Xemnas's face with a finger. "We'll make you scream for mercy.."

"Not like anyone will here you," the other said. "You are all alone, Superior. Alone and trapped." Xemnas struggled, but to no avail. He was caught.

"What do you want?" He shouted angrily. They both laughed.

"Torture is so delicious, isn't it?" One said, tightening The Superior's bonds. "You are going to cry for mercy before the end."

"What are you going to do?" Xemnas gritted from between clenched teeth.

"Please show The Superior his demise," the one tightening the ropes asked of the other.

"With pleasure." Footsteps. A click. Xemnas blinked as a blinding white screen poured light into the darkness.

"What is that?" He asked, struggling. There was a snicker, then, as his eyes adjusted, Xemnas could see that it was the screen of a TV. His eyes widened. "It's not….that isn't.." The two laughed.

"This is our revenge, Superior, for that blackmail you sent us. Plead for pity!" The DVD slot opened up, and one of them dropped a disk in it. Xemnas was gasping for air now, eyes wide.

"It…you wouldn't..you…you can't!" He protested, terror flooding him.

"It is. And we will," one replied, pushed in the DVD slot.

"Those yaoi pictures were a _joke_!" Xemnas pleaded, struggling. "I didn't mean to..! You can't…_you can't do this to me_!"

"Yes we can." One of them hit the play button, and the FBI warning popped up. Xemnas whimpered, shuddering uncontrollably in his bounds. The two of them laughed. And then….a city….a house……it was starting.

"NO!" Xemnas screamed, stiff with fear and pain. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" A girl with poofy brown hair came on screen, and The Superior howled in agony.

"We'll listen to you scream with pleasure," one of them said, and then the door opened, and they were gone. Xemnas listened in fear as they locked the door behind them, then his dilated eyes saw the TV screen. He shrieked, struggling. Roxas, on the other side of the door, removed his hood.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked smugly. Axel, his hood already off, looking down at the empty case of The Princess Diaries: Extended Edition, and smiled.

"Lovely," he said.


End file.
